


怎么说呢，你知道吧

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 潜艇兵和他老婆





	1. 你知道吧

“我和我老婆相亲认识的你知道么？我那会儿被我们家老爷子安排去当兵，家里人突然火急火燎地给我找媳妇儿，我才二十几啊，找什么老婆。再说了，我去当兵，那一出任务就是多少个月在海上，谁也不能联系，多少年不着家，弄不好就回不来了，丢下我对象一个人，人成了寡妇，不都是我的责任么。但我就是拗不过我妈，她在家里一哭二闹三上吊，非让我去那个饭局。我说行吧妈我去还不成么，其实心里特无所谓，想着我就去闷头吃个饭怎么了，倒给我多少媳妇儿我都不能要。你知道么，我到现在都在幸运，那趟饭局听了我妈的话去了，还是穿着西装去的，打了领带喷了香水，人模狗样的。门一推，我一眼就看见他了，那圆桌子也就坐七八个人坐的满，他母亲的位置才是正对着门的，可我一眼就看见他了。他坐在桌边，手里在剥橘子，听见门响，抬头看了我一眼，笑了，妈的，他怎么非要在那个时间点冲我笑呢。他有颗牙是微微凹进去的，显得虎牙特别尖，他一笑，那虎牙好看死了。我被推着坐到他身边，他手里的橘子剥好了，放在我面前的骨碟子里，又冲我笑了一下。那橘子特别甜，剥下来的橘子皮一缕缕一缕叠在他的盘子里，我分一半橘子肉给他，他接过去，这当中我们一声招呼没打，全是我妈和他妈在说话。吃完那半个橘子，我就知道，对，就是这个人，我得和他结婚，他是我老婆，只能是我老婆。有时候，缘分这东西，你懂的吧，一个你想不到的节骨眼砸下来，我老婆也是这样，掉在我手里了。我和他出来吃了几次饭，他是高知家庭的独生子，现在在国科所做副研究员，年纪比我大三四岁，大三岁好啊，抱金砖。他可懂的多，我们吃个海鲜，我替他挑鱼刺呢，他絮絮叨叨能讲半天这鱼从冬天到夏天是怎么洄游怎么产卵的。但怎么能一年四季都给他讲完，碗里的鱼肉早凉了，我催他吃，他还愣了，说你怎么给我把鱼刺挑出来了。我脸红，没说话，他脸也红了，他说，从小到大，没人给他做过这个，他爸妈训他说做人要独立，别整天劳烦别人给自己做事情，他还使劲儿跟我说麻烦你了，我说，哎，我就说，你没劳烦我，我心甘情愿给你挑的鱼刺。神了，真神了，在他之前我谈过几个，都从没这样跟别人说过的，什么心甘情愿，我说出这四个字我自己都惊讶，这不能是我该说的。所以，我和你说啊，遇到这种情况该怎么办，把人娶回去呗，他天生得是我对象，就像我想都没想，自动要对他好，你知道吗。轰轰烈烈的恋爱我俩没有，我只想和他把婚结了，一生一世在一起，一辈子爱他。入伍前我俩办的婚礼，结婚那天晚上我哭的呀，你知道吗，咱们水兵，说走就走，谁也不能告诉，可能今天刚回来，第二天接到任务，悄无声息一个人就走了，拎着箱子，谁也没告诉。我跟他说其实我真的会对不起你，结婚后我甚至不能保证着家，他摸掉我的眼泪，满口的没关系他要等我。过不了几天我就必须来出任务了，我连我爹妈都不能告诉，要保密，他也不能告诉，我收拾好行李上车到港口，我摸了一下网兜，他妈的，你知道我摸出什么吗，我老婆和我的照片，第一次约会拍的，用手机，在夜里，乌漆麻黑，五官都是糊的。你可不许笑，这是我俩第一张合照你知道吗，操他妈的，这是他亲手放进去的，我进潜艇之前一直在流眼泪，徐队罚我一百五十个俯卧撑，做完我还在流眼泪，徐队火了，骂我没出息，怎么就哭，你见哪个当兵的像你这样哭吗，我想说是刚让海风吹的，眼睛坏了，刹不住，但我憋住了。他再前两天扶着我两边的肩膀，让我好好干，说他肯定不能跑，我要好好干，他多为我骄傲你知道吗，他不能跑，跑了这叫破坏军婚，要定罪的。我真有时候，真有时候我觉得，我在害他。他可厉害，名牌大学生，海归硕士，怎么就找了我一个穷兵蛋子，他却怎么也不嫌弃我你知道吗。他是他们研究室的二把手，多少事情他负责啊，我特想他自自由由地做爱做的事情，当军嫂多不自由。他却非让我俩锁一起，你不扔掉我我才绝不要和你离，他跟我说这句话，我又要哭。我从小到大没哭过几次，眼泪都给他留着你知道吗。我想他的时候，就拿出我俩的合照，对，你等我一下，对，就这张，左边是我老婆，右边儿是我，这照片有点暗哈，但他是真漂亮。我不舍得折，因为一折，我俩中间就多出一道竖着的痕了，我好好放着，想念的不行了才拿出来，我还要在他脸上亲一亲，就当我亲着他。我想好了，咱不是还有一个多月上岸吗，俩月的假呢，这之后又要去哪执行任务没人知道吧，去多久没人知道吧，这俩月我就粘着他了，他去哪去哪。他还说过，要是哪一天突然找不着人他肯定不会急，因为我一定会回来。我其实特想跟他生几个孩子你知道吗，但我又怕，他生孩子我不在身边怎么办，他一个人能照顾到来吗他，工作又那么忙，小兔崽子谁来好好操心。你说啥？给我爸妈养，哪成，我和他的孩子肯定是我俩养啊，给爷爷奶奶带还知道管我叫爸他叫妈的吗。我这愁的，哎，你笑什么，你别笑，哎！别笑！我是有老婆的，我老婆还等着我回去呢！”


	2. 怎么说呢

“你问这个？噢，是，这是结婚戒指，我结婚啦，好几年了都。啊？你不信，哈哈哈，那要我把红本子拿出来给你吗？唉，你也别说，我先生是挺少回来的，他在鲁池那边儿当兵，不是太常回来，见过他的人不多。军衔？欸，这我还真没太研究过，哈哈，那我不说，等会儿省得又骂我泄露啥机密。不过当年我先生还挺有心，亲自找朋友打的银戒指，我们结婚那时候还比较拮据，银戒指便宜一些，他朋友又是做这个的，有意义也实惠，别看样式简单哈，他朋友亲手打出来的，别地儿没这个款。哎哟，你让我虚荣会儿，难得找着这么个时候虚荣。你也别揪着我啦，活儿整完了么，你那个数据搞好了吗你就来打听我先生，下午开会用呢，老总早上还来催报告。弄好啦？成，那快干活去呗。哈？你说我生活奔小康，您别介，折煞我了，哪有钱啊，现在也就开个小SUV上下班，车贷没还清呢，单位给配的那辆？我天，那小破铁能叫车吗？搁三环那儿堵的能抖抖抖抖散架咯。是嘛，你也觉得这戒指还挺好看，嘿，我也觉得。我们嘛，不想费那么多，他和我又都不大肯花家里的钱，酒席是两家人一起订的，我们没推掉，但戒指啊婚服啊，还是我们自己全权来办，一辈子就一次嘛，尤其是这戒指，两个人只好有一对是吧？这的确是自己打的戒指，没橱窗店里买的好看。我先生没事儿念叨说以后有钱了加个钻石啥的，我觉得没必要啊，镶什么金啊钻啊，走路上不怕被抢啊。我妈准备给我们俩的钱都被我存起来了，最后是他拿的主意，给俩老人都买了保险。不能太迂腐啊咱，保险这个东西，不怕一万就怕万一，是吧，我现在忙，我先生也忙，也不太能顾到家里的老人你说是吧。更何况我爸妈就我一个呢，方方面面要安排好，他们是天天念叨不要我们俩口子操心，谁能不操心呢。我先生家里三个孩子，他是老幺，上头两个哥哥顶着，相对压力是小一些。但他那倔脾气，哪肯让别人替他干事情啊，你是没见过我先生，倔得像头牛。我婆婆生病，我大嫂二嫂去医院轮流照顾，本来我也得去，这不手头正结项填单子，我那两个研究生没整明白，还不得我自己再核一遍，抽不开空，正好我先生休假在家，他去医院照顾了。他们家比较，怎么说呢，唉，传统一点儿？有些活儿媳妇儿来干，有些事当家的拿主意，总而言之我先生去医院看两眼得了，不能床前床后把屎把尿伺候你明白吧，不是他该干的。他爱干也就是他爱干，他发现他哥哥们都不常来，他就跑去找他两个哥哥，从头到尾批了一顿，差点没兄弟打起来。最后？你问我大哥二哥？自己去了呗，怎么去的，哎哟，留点面子，四十多的人了，拉不下来脸，哈哈哈。我先生是挺年轻，他哥们都大十来岁吧，我也比我先生大几岁。脾气幼稚吗，可能有时候是，他像个孩子吧，但我俩都幼稚，我毕竟大嘛，意识到一点儿是一点儿，两人相处，不就是这样么，互相照顾。我俩感情好？嘿，你是对我和他的确不熟啦，感情好……算挺好的？你要比较，得找个参照物是吧，结婚好几年了，比不得新婚夫妻有激情，他又在外地不是？相处的时间是挺少的，他工作吧……挺……怎么说呢，不好说，哈哈。我还记得吧，我们俩是父母之间撮合的其实，他妈和我爸是大学同学，有一天听到我的情况，主要是我爸妈那时候又催着我结婚，里应外合的把我鼓动上这贼船了哈哈哈。我当时是这么个意思哈，我不搞科研吗，哪顾得着家，考虑到这一点，我才一直没找，不好耽误别人，你说是不是？对吧，你自己不也和你男朋友，是吧，唉，都这样，各行各行的不好说呗。本意吧，我也不想找，多麻烦啊，天天顾着别人，你自己的时间怎么处理是不是？我就这么和我爸妈说的，谁想到，他们有天突然给我找了个当兵的，说一年两头都不一定在燕都，见不了面，碍不着你什么事，看看呗，他们催的急，我说，好吧那我就看看。没想到哈，看对眼了，后来就结婚了。对啊，简单啊，就这么简单，你脑子里又跑什么电视剧？有这功夫还不赶紧把你论文稿给改了？你导师前天找我吃饭还批斗你呢，顺带说了我一顿，看我怎么带的你，我冤啊。军婚？是啊，其实挺不容易的吧，我当时也有点儿，怎么说呢，太看轻这个东西了，你见不着人吧，老惦记，可是你再惦记也没用啊，你都没法找着人你知道吧，他一出任务吧，走的时候都不带说一句的，不能说啊，招呼也不能提前打，国家机密，对，就是咱楼上那个实验室，他们不也都不能说呢吗，就是炸了也不能开口喊一句。我先生他们就有点类似于这一种，唉，我不能和你再说这个了。我也没啥和你好说的，他也从不和我说一句这些，就是不能说啊，我担心也担心的这个。其实吧，他妈，也就我婆婆也来找过我，说起这件事，她甚至还说有点儿不太对得起我，我说妈，你这就见外了，没有你们，我也不能遇到凡子。我婆婆拉着我的手，说几句话，我听了心底特别沉，不是那种，怎么说呢，心酸？被耍了？都没有。我还记着我婆婆的语气，他们家最开始也只是想我先生在家里有个能钉住他的人，不结婚吧，处对象也是可以的，就怕他出去没了念想，回不来。一个人没念想，没惦念的，其实真的可怕，他就不知道该去哪，有时候甚至不珍惜自己了。他们家就怕这样，所以考虑来考虑去，先把我介绍给他认识认识，彼此对彼此的需求都对得上，老人家的想法里也没有多考虑什么爱情，就考虑两个人要真成了，怎么能不分。我爸妈都是大学生，我还以为他们能浪漫点呢，其实这观念吧，和学历没啥关系，和阅历啊，年龄啊，有关系，结婚这些年，我也生了这些感觉。反正吧，和我先生在一起，辛苦是有的，哎，什么甜蜜呀，你不腻我都腻，日子不就过呗，在一起不在一起，对我俩来说是常态了哈。有时候惦念多了我也写信，写了寄军区，能收到，就是慢一些。他也会打电话回来，次数不太多。这还是个挺神奇的事，我俩见面，嘴巴都碎，什么事儿都说，我给他写信呢，完全没东西写，我都开始默写食堂的菜单了，心里一片空的。他打电话，也一样没什么话说，今天打篮球他们中队的赢了啊，院儿里的狼狗生了一窝崽子，大概就这些。我想知道他好不好，问他好不好，听筒里一阵子没声响，我寻思这人干啥呢，他回我一句，我刚不点头了吗，我说你傻啊，打的语音，你就是挤个哭脸我也看不见。孩子是想要啊，再过几年吧，过几年他退伍，或者调回这边的军区，能常回家了，再要。我们家长急，我不急，他可能也会有点急，再看呗，等他回来再好好商量。”


	3. 亲爱的明辉

亲爱的明辉，

展信佳。

希望收到这封信的你一切都好，我这里也挺好的，不用担心。我现在在水下，你上一次寄给我的信我收好了，锁在柜子里，我保证，丢不了。这一次出海的时间挺短，只要三个星期，都是相对轻松一点的工作，但上岸后可能也没有很多的时间和你通话，你知道的，搞训练。上面传消息说基地又来了批新兵蛋子，还在学校里读书呢，连军姿都站不好，让我和大孙领着做实训。我有些烦，你知道我的，我真不太想和这些新兵打交道，现在的孩子都娇气的很，打报告一个比一个勤快，大孙之前带了一个首长的公子，差点没给逼崽子折腾死。就是烦，比起这个，我还想再海底多待几天，但在水下待多了也不好，没法和你联系。前几天是中秋节，我们和徐队一合计，找了一片平的水上潜，一人轮着看一眼潜望镜，我们这艘潜艇还挺大的，等他们这些资历浅一点儿的看完了，我，大孙，徐队才凑过去看一会儿。徐队才大我四五岁吧，三十好几了，我看他盯了几秒，就不肯再盯。我和大孙嘀咕，徐队家里出事儿了，他因为要出海，走不开，心底里难受，才不肯多看几眼满月。其实我也怕，明辉，我是真的怕，就怕家里出什么事情，你出什么事情，我在外边儿，那我真的没法及时顾上你。怎么说，我也想过办退伍，回到你那边儿去，可是这个工作吧，就像你之前谈你自己，你还是舍不得你所里的那些事情，我也没法舍得我在这的任务。或许再等等，再等一些时候，我对这里的生活现在是割舍不下的，我有我的事业，就像你也有你的事业。我接着讲月亮吧，我还没讲完潜望镜的事，我是最后一个看的。就是想多看几秒，在这，我得感谢一下徐队和大孙，大孙知道我老惦念你，快速看几眼就走了，其实他也有家人，有一个三岁的儿子，他特怕下次回家，儿子都不认得自己，他也很久没见过自己的儿子了。每个人就能看那么一小会儿，看完了还得回舱室继续干活儿呢，这几天任务有些重，抽时间看看月亮也不容易。那晚的月亮真圆，估计是有些人巴望着回家吧，目镜都有点儿糊了，我和指挥台要了张擦布清了清，才看见那圆月亮。你名字不是带个岳字儿吗，我就把那个月亮想成你，有点害臊的，但我真是当作你。你也看着那月亮吧，是不是，我特地看了一眼时钟，指在二十三点四十三分，要午夜了，我打赌你肯定没睡，在写项目书吧，祝你一切顺利。我看完就想动笔写这封信，心里乱，不知道写什么，什么都该写，又什么都是废话，写完了也不能立刻让这封信回到你身边，决定搁置几天，所以今天才写动笔。

明辉，我出海前和我妈也通了次电话，她明里暗里都在说孩子的事，我也在考虑，虽然我和你约好，再迟一点要，我忙，你也忙，但你都要三十了，身体又一直不算太好。我太知道你这个人，忙起来饭都不吃，还要我去拜托你们同研究室的人，盯着你。如果再晚一些，我没法盯着你，天知道你又要怎么折腾自己。我肯定支持你，你想做些什么，都可以，但务必把你自己放在第一位，好么，明辉，你答应我。你在上一封信里也是这么说我，让我好好照顾自己，我当然会了，我是军人，一日三餐准的不得了，军队对我们这些上潜艇的有多好你还不知道吗，一天到晚发补贴，伙食也是最好的那一波，你就少操心我，多操心你自己。我是真怕你一个人在燕都，想来想去，咱还是要个孩子。我现在也不是天天出海了，远洋的任务很少找到我，有什么事情，我也能尽量赶回去。不敢保证一定在你身边，但我这一次的承诺，可信度还是大一点儿的。

你最近的项目还好吧，咱妈说你老是要出差，也不着家，不知道你现在是在南边儿还是北边儿，妈还说你要出国。你啊，要去哪呢，下次亲口跟我说，知道吗，别让我想你的时候想错了方位。

吃多点儿，穿多点儿，入秋了，秋衣秋裤还是要穿的吧。我这里你就别担心了，三十度呢，闷不坏我，就现在我靠着写字的这个台子，比暖气片子可是厉害多了。你屋里收拾干净了吗，我知道你这个人，卧室肯定乱的吧，也不能让阿姨来全部打扫，你自己的衣服啊，东西啊，还是自己知道放在哪里才比较好。衣柜第三层，我叠了几件毛衣，放的可能有点久，洗洗再穿。记得反过来洗，我买的大了一号，不怕它们缩水。

最后让我肉麻一点吧，我现在见不到你，上了岸，也说不准何时才能见你一面，我会尽量和你联系的，真想多听一会儿你的声音。我的备忘录里夹了几张我和你的照片，你的头发有长有短，就我，一直是个寸头，还好你每张照片都笑得特别开心，我呢，郁闷了，看着你笑，我也开心。也许下次我再拿几张你严肃的表情呢，你不知道，有一次，你在所里搞讲座，我偷偷去了，坐在最后一排，故意躲着你，不想叫你看见我。我极少看你那样严肃的样子，真的，明辉，你太帅了，极少见你在我面前是这个样子。

你要是收到这封信，记得替我向咱爸咱妈问个好，爸的身体我也记挂着，回燕都，我一定要和你再去探望。我上岸之后也会尽快和他们通话，我着不到家，这些日子一直辛苦你两头跑。

大孙在催我到三舱去，那儿的仪器最近一直在出问题，是连着动力室的，还挺重要。我们这几天反复检修，不敢出毛病。但你不用担心，离上岸没几天的事情，一上岸我就将这封信寄给你，好让你知道我现在的心情。写信是一种心情，打电话也是一种心情，要是合适，我会再与你视频，那肯定是另一种心情。只想和你把每个心情都分享了，好啦，别嫌我肉麻。就当我再抱抱你了，等到休假，我会回到你身边的。还有一件可能发生的好事情，想和你说的，我才想起来呢，徐队说，基地最近打算组织一次家属参观，也就是能让你也来鲁池这边，但也只是打算期间，我们出海前听到的消息，不知道准不准。希望是真的，如果是，这一会儿你应该要收到消息了。真希望没骗我，这样，说不定过几天我就能见到你了。我还想和你在说点什么，眼下实在忙。我急也没什么用吧，等上岸，我也能和你打通电话，那这封信就写在这。

就当我现在抱着你，明辉。

你的凡子。


	4. 我会害怕

“我本能上是拒绝将生活过成狼狈和狗血的，可惜有时候，并不能得到机会。李淼让我将这些乱七八糟的东西记下来，尤其在混乱中，想到什么写什么，要发泄，她担心我把自己憋死。其实我也明白，这大楼快塌了，要么就让它塌陷，要么找东西支撑着。大孙的电话可能真要击碎我了，这样的确很矫情，李淼说的对，写下来是会好一些。可能这些年我真想在凡子旁边装作一个理性的样子，也要怪我们相处的时间过少，我需要多展示一些脆弱，这可能才是更好的方法。可是我现在快要没办法了，他就躺在对面的房间里，两剂镇定，医生说他可能要睡到凌晨了，最好的方式是等，所以我就出来等，走廊里有塑料椅，进房间需要换上无菌服，口罩把我的脸遮住大半。我认为现在的状态，我必须要写一些什么，于是我走出来，一边等，一边写。下高铁之前，我的脑子里转过很多东西，废弃的旋转木马，一套被褥，大学时候玩过的红色警戒，我的高中课本，杂七杂八的，我需要承认，有些东西我不敢想。见到他的那一刻，我放了一半的心，另一半还悬在空中的，于是悬得更高。大孙在电话里没细说，只说凡子出事了，支部替我买好票，让我尽快过来。我像要见最后一面似的，买的是二等座，我才知道什么叫雕像，我像雕像一样坐着火车来到鲁池。他的情况不好也不坏，不能说好，闸室的蒸汽烫坏了他的前胸和大臂，不能说坏，他最多就是会很疼，黄医生说这之后更多是静养，之前也有人和我这样建议。我看着凡子，突然就后悔了，我甚至后悔和他结婚，我是自私的，情绪的波动太厉害了，我害怕失控。他下午还需要进一趟高压氧舱，我的知识还是太浅薄，为什么一个潜艇的舱室会和硫气有关。军队派人和我一起来办的手续，我低头签字，他们在一边不停地说着军功，勋章，几等功，可惜我无法理解这样的安慰。不知道是在安慰谁，安慰我吗，还是想让我亲手转交这份安慰。于是我说，可以办伤退吗，他还能再下去吗。他们终于为难了，还是要看上面的意思。我总被这样的理由搪塞，凡子最爱用的理由。他不能瞒我，我只能说我懂的。其实我也不想懂，我真讨厌我现在写下来的这些话，没有逻辑，没有条理，我无法从这些东西里梳理出什么能让我镇静的东西，我的手甚至在抖，我应该停一下。或许我应该继续写，不能停下，他瞒我，我也要瞒他，我瞒着他许多事情，本来想这次回来告诉他的，我是真的想。告诉什么呢，告诉他，告诉他，我真想什么话都告诉他。我甚至不想让他再走了。大孙将他的信都给我了，像交接什么最后的东西，混账，不能这么说，混账，这不是最后，岳明辉，这不是最后。我需要发泄，岳明辉，卜凡，卜凡，岳明辉，信，信，信，好了，我该停下来，写到这里，就写到这里，岳明辉，停下，停下。我可能还要继续写一些，写乱一点，那些什么，写秘密吧，写我要在他醒来后告诉他的。秘密一，我后悔和你结婚，秘密二，我不后悔和你结婚，秘密三，我不爱你，秘密四，我爱你，秘密五，我们有孩子了，秘密六，孩子没了，是的，没了，凡子，我原本是想来和你说这个的，凡子，对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起。秘密说完了，凡子，我希望你再多睡一会儿，我看见护士给你上药了，很疼，可我不知道哪种疼痛是更深一点儿的，凡子，凡子，凡子，凡子，好的，再写一写你的名字，凡子，凡子，凡子，凡子，我在你身边蹲下来喊你名字了，你也许听得到，也许听不到，我想你听到，那我现在在纸上喊，凡子，凡子，凡子，凡子，要是你醒了，我们回家，不再出来了，让我在你身边更久一些，凡子，凡子，凡子。你醒来之后，我得和你坦诚我的懦弱了，我的确需要依赖你多一点儿，我应该更多一些勇气，把这个说出来，早一些告诉你，这才是正确的事情。有那么一瞬间，凡子，我真不怕你死了，真的，我为数不多的勇气都在这里了。可惜我的习惯总是要把胆小放在每一天，放在昨天，今天，放在明天，这胆小也要有一个人陪着，凡子，我需要你陪着我。我告诫自己要独立，一遍，两遍，三遍，到现在我都要告诫自己独立，就现在，我没有考虑后果，一切都会好的，所有人都这么说。只要等你醒了，伤痛也好了，凡子，我在这，我会陪你愈合。你也陪着我，从以前到往后，都一样，你陪着我，凡子，凡子，凡子。”

 

 

 

 

他将笔停住，半刻，继续写了几行，划掉，再写，再划掉。

 

 

 

 

 

**“凡子**

 

**凡子**

 

**凡子”**

 

 

 

 

**“ ~~凡子~~**

 

**~~凡子~~**

 

**~~凡子~~ ”**

 

 

 

 

从背包里拿出来的稿纸垫着膝盖，笔尖透过纸张和裤料写在大腿的皮肤上，手有一点儿抖。

 

 

 

**~~凡子，~~ **

 

**~~我害怕。~~ **

 

 


	5. 懦夫

岳明辉是聪明，太聪明，什么事儿遇到了都能迎难而解，这一点他总是放心的。岳明辉不像他，骨子里幼稚，懦弱，一根筋，不知道怎么转弯。当兵第四年，首长和他谈话，摆几个机会让他选，他一眼看见燕都这两个字，攥着这张纸回去煎熬了三天，期间岳明辉跟他通了一个电话，他还是傻傻地举着听筒。岳明辉说了什么，他一个字也没记住，脑袋里回荡的全是他的声音，也许他又在说工作上的事情呢，这个老板，那个实习生，可能这个数据上又出了什么问题，机床又坏了，也许这一周又有什么样的学术会议，哪个大佬在做报告的时候他睡着了，噢，可是最后一句是不会变的，无论岳明辉和他说了什么新鲜的不新鲜的，能明白不能明白的，他最后会再说一句，等你回来。是啊，等你回来，等你回来之后，去哪儿自驾游，去看什么电影，西京桥开了新的饭店，想叫你一起去。等你回来这四个字总像什么，什么愿望清单，岳明辉拿着一支笔，在每一项后头画一个圈，就等着他回来，接过这支笔，在圆圈里打一个勾。他也真是够欠，岳明辉递过来这一只笔，他接着，两双眼睛盯着这张单子，一句话也不说，彼此憋着气。直到岳明辉挤一挤他的肩膀，问，凡子，咱们先去哪，他会不自觉地咬着笔杆子，最终回一句，我都行，看你。他还真不是一个什么特有主见的人，尤其对着岳明辉，更是手足无措，好像岳明辉要做什么都可以，每一次回头，轻轻说着凡子凡子，他都会受宠若惊，你是在说我么，你是在等我么。他没事的时候会盯着自己左手的银戒指发呆，这戒指真的特别便宜，他会在自己的清单上偷偷地加上一条换戒指的选项，也就这一个小物件能真正对他起一个提醒的作用。月老牵红线，牵在他这个便宜戒指，从他这里，一路牵到岳明辉。所以才说他懦弱，满腔的感情和不适应都要藏在心里，他就怕自己过于滚烫了，烫坏他的月亮。那么该怎么做呢，让我再想想，再想想，他对自己说，对着那张写着燕都的纸说。等他听完岳明辉的电话之后，他继续盯着那张纸，战友们已经陆陆续续回去自己的房间了，他蹲在走廊上抽烟，烟头在燕都这两个字上吃出一个焦黑的洞。后来他没去，哪都没去，燕都的美差事也不肯去，非窝在鲁池，首长先骂了三句傻，再软下一句语气，好吧，那你就在鲁池。其实徐队也在几周前得到了这张纸，他问队长，准备去哪，去南方吗，徐队是滇城人，他问徐队是不是要回去，徐队也冲他摇头，就像几个小时前，他站在洗漱间的镜子前对自己摇头。他是打算在徐队身上找借鉴的，平时不知道怎么做，就这样去借鉴，去模仿，工作上没有依凭的时候，这么做是正确的，可是在复杂感情上，这么做是没有根据，甚至于没有根。每个人身后都是自己的故事，该怎么想答案呢。其实他也不能解释，自己的故事明明就很简单，相亲，结婚，他和岳明辉的故事之间只有这个，可答案藏在所有他不忍心找到的细节里。就像他为什么不肯调回燕都，明明那儿就住着一个人，还藏着一句等你回来。要回来，该怎么样回来，衣锦归乡还是马革裹尸还，将喜剧和悲剧的结尾套用在两个人的身上，他没有一个是能满意的。明月在处是我乡，岳明辉在他心目中的确就是这样的，天下漂泊，他所在处是我乡。可他实在怕回去，回去面对岳明辉，该做什么，说什么，不像电话里的，或者书信稿纸里的，一切用最原始的情感说出来就好了，就像很久很久以前，百多年前的岁月，一句话是真心也是实意。那么就要反思这场婚姻的缘由了，他知道父母急着在入伍前找，是要拴住他，把他拴在一个回得去的原地。可惜这世上没什么人懂他自己，也没人懂岳明辉，他甚至在反思，这一切都是牵强附会的，爱情也是牵强附会的。替他俩安排好的人生，逆来顺受，这些都是表面功夫，真的都是表面功夫。岳明辉在壳子里，他在壳子外，他知道他在里头蛰伏蜗居，这也是他所担心的一个原因。就担心那个人飞的太快，太远，要抓不住了，就让无意义的情话绕着，绑一天是一天，虽然这无意义让人睡不着，也足够让海边的徒步者跳不到海里去。他总是在岸上找到他的，像什么，心有灵犀。他和岳明辉结婚的那天晚上，别人来闹洞房，也几乎被他赶出去，身上的酒气熏天，自己都有些受不了，岳明辉已经脱掉上衣半坐在床头，他低着头走过去，倒在床上，躲进他怀里，额头蹭着他的胸膛，胳膊环着他的腰，两个人是一个人。岳明辉用手指轻轻梳着他的头发，指尖按摩头皮，这应该是他们最近的一次，和做爱不一样。岳明辉是有魔力的，一切冠冕堂皇的事情，都变成稀松平常了。他很累，头也很晕，他应该在昏昏沉沉里睡着，等白日的光芒走进这间屋子，他醒了，脸颊旁垫着一块方巾，岳明辉的手还在拽着一角，看上去睡的很舒服。岳明辉应该是用这毛巾给自己擦脸，擦到一半自己撑不住，头一歪也睡着了。他又想起第一次见面的橘子，第一次约会，半碗净鱼肉，没有刺，他记得自己是怎么在下意识里把心甘情愿这个词抛出去，又是怎么样在下一秒惊慌失措，隐约地去逃避。后来他的确找到一个距离，不会让他掉头就走，那就是鲁池和燕都的距离，让他的思念和爱随意在其中衰老，死亡，再新生。他最怕的一个问题就是之后呢，之后呢，这三个字可真像有一个填满宇宙的理论，都是浪漫，也都他妈是扯淡，他也汲汲于一个详尽的计划表，却怎么也写不好。他亲吻岳明辉，牵着他的手指或者手腕，就当握住月亮的影子。聚少离多让他反复地去想，自己究竟要获得什么，才有勇气捉影子。他没调回燕都，燕都只能是他和岳明辉的重逢，该死的理由，燕都真不适合做别的事情。谁想到他最终后悔了，后悔这样的偏执，这样可笑的理由，没早一些回到燕都，这事儿讲不出个缘由了，缘由就藏在故事里。他的确要想念这些事情，尤其想念那个人，可是如何死也不肯回去，不过是故事太深刻，深刻到淹没了后悔。他还想到岳明辉在听筒后的声音，夹着干扰电流，他发来的消息，还有信，细水长流，回到什么最纯粹的年龄当中似的，一个不会长大的故事，天真，也好幼稚。岳明辉要是在他身边了，多半会被抱在怀里，可惜怀抱越紧也越空，那去亲吻皮肤，紧实大腿顶着他的敏感，他要亲密无间，那便是亲密无间，莫名生出的一丝丝嫌隙要被他忽略。就像他说的，他有他的事业，正如岳明辉也有岳明辉自己的事业，爱意和冲动能一下子说出口，恐惧不能说，就怕那个人没法真的懂自己，现在的甜言蜜语都是一场不好做的梦。但岳明辉是一定爱他的，这个事实让他痛哭流涕，他读着他的话，听着他的话，日复一日，年复一年，耽于这种距离，安全，也能要那人的一丝温度。

你还是太自私，你这是真的爱他吗，还是仅仅要一个地方，去讲一些骚话，去排解什么，排解你的事业？排解深海的幽闭？排解污浊的空气？排解封闭航行中的抑郁？是的，你要做大事业，你还要一个爱情，这些故事在外人看来多纯粹多动人啊，剥开里头，抱歉，都是杂七杂八的废物。

液压阀冒出异常的数值，他下意识地把身后的人推出舱室。他知道再犹豫半秒，这舱门会自动关闭，他和大孙都要被囚在里面，那一瞬间他真的没有想到谁，下意识把战友推出去，然后闸门关了，他所在里面，液压阀发出怪叫。这间舱室太狭窄了，那些喷溅出的液体和气流要裹在他身上，疼痛在他的皮肤上燃烧，呼吸也是酸到诡异的气味，他是真以为自己要死在这了，那种生的希望一下一下从肉体里抽走，非要在快昏迷的前一秒，他才想起岳明辉，想起那张纸，想起与这个人有关的所有懦弱。意识走散在化学药物和蒸汽的侵袭之下，岳明辉这三个字才终于出现，又随着意识再度走散。

那是一个密闭的舱室，像密闭的他自己，一个爱撒谎的他自己，这个谎不是不爱，而是爱到手足无措，他应该早一点说出来，早一些把假大空的情话扔掉，把最愚笨的自己扔给爱人，告诉他自己的愚蠢和恐惧，都是要告诉他的。

他昏睡，醒来，灼烧的痛苦从里到外折磨着他，胸膛翕张也是痛苦的，黏连，撕裂，扯掉皮肤的痛。他又昏睡，再醒来，混沌里听见一个声音，凡子，凡子，凡子，彻底归寂于黑暗中。

他在黑暗里应该是哭了，他也想将那个名字喊出来，明辉，明辉，明辉。

他最终醒来了，视线是模糊的，他能分辨出眼前的白色天花板，可那不是他要找的。他必须要费力地去寻找，脖子上的伤口让他很难转动脑袋，他尽力地去找，这房间无垠地大。他终于找到了，在角落的一个小沙发，岳明辉穿着肥大的蓝色无菌服，抱着胳膊蜷坐着，应该是睡着了。

太好了，他在，他在那，我能找到他。

我是个懦夫，我要回到他身边。

 


	6. 我在你身边

李淼领着几个研究生去他家里，不久后就是答辩，按照他自己的习惯，是必须要亲自一个一个去看这些论文。满七个月之后，他基本也把工作都搬回家做了，他的腰因为久坐早生了劳损，肚子大了，更容易酸疼，他整理文献也是，坐一会儿站一会儿，撑着腰在家里一圈一圈的走。卜凡在家的时候会经常帮他揉腰，要么坐着，要么侧躺着。他有天还问卜凡，生的那一天你可能都走不开去哪了，专门给我揉腰成不，别人揉的都没你好。卜凡难得做了一个鬼脸，当然啊，你是我媳妇儿，不给你揉，我揉啥，只能揉面去了呗。

他撑着肚子给李淼他们开门，再像企鹅一样摇摇晃晃地领着一帮人去书房。卜凡在书房安了烧水泡茶的小桌子，也省得岳明辉在厨房来回跑，也不是没劝过停一停，可是他能听么，指挥着李淼和几个实习生帮自己搬资料，搬完了指挥卜凡给他们做了一大桌子菜。他怀孕真不能说娇气，能自己做的事情就自己解决，他真不太爱依赖凡子，像一般人怀孕，嘴巴叼，想吃什么，说一声，老公肯定屁颠颠去买了，无论当时有多晚天气有多糟糕。这事儿倒是从来没发生在他和凡子身上，自从他怀上姑娘，没什么特别爱吃的。前几个月的胃口特别烂，吃什么吐什么，喝水也想吐，整个人消瘦了一圈。无奈手头上的工作实在放不下，只好弄一阵停一阵，不敢累，真的不敢累。卜凡见他不说自己想吃什么，于是变着花样做，汤汤水水的从来不敢少，只要他能咽下去，没吐出来也没皱眉头，整个人甭提多高兴了，眉飞色舞，真不像个要三十岁的退伍老兵。所以，偶尔，在一些小地方，就是撒撒脾气也没人说他。这事儿不仅李淼清楚，他爸妈清楚，公公婆婆清楚，卜凡最清楚。爱人巴不得自己娇气一点，他笑了笑，对卜凡说，娇气什么，你自己不也一堆事情忙么，没什么差别，咱都一样。

“你和别人还一样了？”李淼恨铁不成钢地说他，“就你岳明辉最牛逼，跟你说了多少次，有事儿你他妈别憋着，敢情好，你就没把我的话当回事儿，非得你男人亲自说你啊，到时候别把你说哭咯。”

送走那几个在皮笑肉不笑的挑剔下被批的灰头土脸的学生之后，李淼留下来继续喝茶。腿在进入孕晚期后水肿的厉害，他也再懒得起来动了，瘫在椅子上，肿成球的双脚从拖鞋里放出来搭着，整个人没正型。李淼咬牙切齿地让他坐好，等会儿腰疼就等你老公晚上回来帮你揉。岳明辉一听发怵，不了吧，这几个星期卜凡的那根筋就没搭对过，一点点风吹草动都能杀了他了，要是你再跟他打一个小报告，我这还能活么。

你就是活该，李淼翻了个白眼。

李淼喝了半壶茶，跑了趟厕所，再叨叨几句，挥挥手准备走了，他略带遗憾地说你不留下来吃晚饭吗，李淼一阵恶寒，不留，我才不留，我这刚和那个渣男闹完分手，可不敢看岳教授和他老公秀恩爱。他听了之后心里微微叹了气，李淼这姑娘从毕业后就一直跟在他身边做助手，他可是见证这个姑娘身边的男人走马灯一样地轮着换，谈的最久的还是这一次前任，都快两年了，就在他和卜凡商量着是不是该准备红包的时候，李淼突然剪了一个男孩儿似的短发来上班，他被吓了一跳。没想到这人只是风轻云淡地说一句，斩断三千烦恼丝，恭送傻逼一路好走。劝人恋爱和劝人结婚是同个性质的东西，要天打雷劈的，不能因为自己合适就去要求别人对吧，所以他也一直憋着没去过问人家的感情事。只有一回没憋住，就那一回，李淼在实验室聚餐的时候喝到烂醉，整个桌子只有他因为怀孕一滴酒没沾，别人都喝趴了，李淼还抱着酒瓶子唱分手快乐，他实在忍不住，嘴碎了一句，你还是找个人陪着会好一点儿。“不去！老娘死都不去！”李淼同志如是说，“这玩意儿就是个围城，老！娘！独！美！”

独美这个词让他抖了几抖，甚至隐隐生了点羡慕。其实他也是，遇到卜凡之前完全都没想过谈恋爱这件事情，相亲都是逼不得已的。但缘分啊就是缘分，到了，谁也没办法挡住，难得这辈子有个傻乎乎的男人看着自己脸红，他也悄悄脸红，这感觉一开始是真不赖。他本质上也不喜欢有个人一直粘着，卜凡对他好，也因为自己的军人身份没法一直粘着他，他大有空间去做自己爱做的事情，没有谁依赖谁的份，不是吗，在精神上有细水长流的爱情，在现实中也有自己热爱的人生，这不也挺好？

离预产期不剩几个星期，除了水肿腰酸精神差，还有一个敌人也跟着来了。他第一次因为假性阵痛倒在床上疼的直抽抽，听见声响的卜凡从客厅里一个箭步冲进来，一边替他揉着发疼的下腹说要生了要生了，一边用脚去勾放在床边的待产包。他噎半天没噎出一句话，拽着他的胳膊吼，你他妈别吵了。卜凡也没被吼着，嘴巴里还数着车钥匙手机给咱妈打电话，等这一阵疼痛过去，他扶着肚子坐起身，提着卜凡的耳朵骂，你天天看的那些孕期指南都被你吃掉啦？我这日子还有一阵，你能不能看我是哪一种疼法。离预产期越近，这疼痛也更频繁，有时候他端着水杯喝水就得缓下来喘一会儿气，有时候他要捂着肚子蜷缩一会儿，卜凡的电话没离过手，也不再出门，天天赖在他身边，说什么工作哪里有你重要啊，我得守着你，我和你还要一起等着姑娘呢。

姑娘出生的那个晚上，才轮到他慌了。物业临时通知晚上停电，没有空调也没有风扇的晚上有些闷，他心里莫名灼烧，隐隐约约觉得可能要出什么事情。他半夜起来上厕所，什么也没憋出来，站起身，借着窗外的光，才看见马桶里飘了几缕血，他吓得捂住嘴巴不让自己叫出来，深深地吸气，再呼气，镇定了一点，脑子里的记忆库迅速运作，他知道这是正常反应，孩子要来了。下腹一阵发紧，暂时还不是那么疼，大声叫着凡子，卜凡几乎一瞬间从床上蹦下来冲进厕所，扶着他的腰，是时候了吗？他闭着嘴巴呼吸，点点头，卜凡激动地去找车钥匙。那一晚可真是倒霉，这姑娘在肚子里和他作对，家里开了几年的车子也同他俩作对，开出小区没多久，突然熄火了，卜凡一拳砸在方向盘上骂了一句操，他这边也突然觉得不对劲，他下腹部的疼痛越来越不寻常，虽然是头胎，可这种令人眩晕的疼痛实在是太不寻常了。他催着还在骂街的卜凡赶紧打120，等那救护车乌拉乌拉地开过来，他疼的在座位上蜷成一只虾。

几个穿白衣服的人围住他，他有些睁不开眼，迷迷糊糊中听见有人说胎心，催产素，先兆，他的右手胡乱地在空中抓，嘴里喊着不要，不要，求你了，不要。卜凡握住他的手，压在自己的胸前，凑下身子在他的唇角胡乱亲了几下，明辉，不怕，她不会有事，你也不会，我们都好好的，都能好好的，不怕。他却失了神，喉咙带着哭腔，反复说着凡子对不起，真的对不起，我应该和你说的，可是我害怕，我把孩子弄丢了，这都是我的错，对不起。他快哭出来了，小腹和后腰的疼痛让他心慌，长期压抑着的秘密也几近让他崩溃。血红的颜色又勾起他最痛苦，最不能说的记忆，他不怕疼，真不怕疼，就是拿刀去剖开他肚子，他也肯定不会喊一声疼。只是当年他也尝过这样的疼痛，是如此不同又相似的疼痛。他失去他第一个孩子，经历的疼比这要多得多，没有假性阵痛，没有演习。他刚从外地出差回来，连日的会议和繁重的工作压在他肩上，那一晚是难得的一点小空闲，他很想直接躺回床上闷头就睡，可是他的腰太疼了，他必须要在浴室的蒸汽里站一会儿，让那温暖的水流替他揉一揉僵硬难受的肌肉。他低着头站在花洒下，水流顺着背抚摸他酸疼的腰，本想闭着眼休息一会儿，突然看见地上多了一滩陌生的红色，他还好奇地蹲下去摸了摸，才发现自己的腿间和脚踝全都是血。一阵尖锐的疼痛穿透他的小腹，他跪在地上，捂着肚子呻吟，他完全不知道发生了什么，无力感掐上他的脖子，他开始失声痛哭，却不知道为了什么哭。腹部的疼痛越来越剧烈，他疼昏过去，脑子里一片空白，什么都没有。花洒不停地流，他被淹过呼吸的水呛醒，一睁眼，满地的血让他瞬间恢复了理智。撑着地板，摇摇晃晃地站起来，扶着墙去客厅给李淼打电话。再次失去意识之前，他懊恼地看着身后一长滩的血迹，还是不知道发生了什么，心里闷得发慌。他在医院的消毒水味里醒过来的，鼻间的血腥味还隐隐约约地在，李淼坐在床头看着他，见他醒了，眼眶迅速红了一圈。医生对于流产的解释是过于劳累，皱着眉头问你爱人呢，他说他爱人是军人，执行任务去了。医生走了之后，他才反应过来，噢，我和他有孩子了，孩子没了。

李淼问他准备什么时候跟卜凡说这件事，他点点头，没说什么时候，就说自己会亲口告诉他。

他不明白，他明明是下定决心跟凡子亲口说这件事情的，他躺在病床上听见李淼跟他说孩子没了的时候就下定决心，他接到大孙电话的时候也在下定决心，他在住院大楼为了卜凡的手续跑来跑去的时候，心里就在想必须得告诉他，他在爱人因为创伤应激半夜惊醒痛哭的时候再次鼓起勇气，他得告诉他，他得亲自同他说，自己身上究竟发生了什么，可是他一次也没说出口。他怎么就没法把那件事情说出口，那个没能出生的孩子。他太过于恐惧，甚至怕这一次的厄运也会降临在还未出生的姑娘身上。他真对不起凡子，是真的对不起他，一切都是他的错，他对卜凡说，我不想生了，我要她永远留在我肚子里，和我永远在一起，我不能失去她。

“明辉，我都知道，不怕。”

宫缩终于稍稍结束，他的额头上都是疼出来的汗，呼吸难以平顺，卜凡仍旧握紧他另一只没有挂催产素的手，抵在唇边，一遍又一遍地说，我在这，我在这。救护车稍微颠簸了一点，卜凡慌得去护住侧躺在担架的他，浑圆坚硬的肚皮里装着爱人的一半生命，还有另一半生命牵挂在他的身上。他稍微镇定了一些，卜凡发白的脸色让他终于恢复了一点理智，意识到自己的慌张也会对爱人造成很坏的影响，他真不应该让他慌张，强打起精神，挤出一个比哭还要难看的笑，凡子，你太小看我了。

我没小看你，爱人低头吻去他鼻尖上的一滴泪水，低声说，咱不怕。

他闭紧眼睛，下腹的剧痛又开始翻江倒海，这一次的宫缩比之前的都要厉害，他的脊椎像是要被掰成两半，痛苦的呻吟从牙关咬紧的缝隙里一丝一丝漏出来，不自主地捏紧卜凡的手，卜凡也用力地回握住他。

心里的害怕却终于落下了几分，这次不一样了，和哪一次都不一样，他大可以无所谓地暴露自己的脆弱，无能，胆小，甚至故意去展示痛苦，因为有个人会接住他，愿意接住他，他要和这个人缠死了，缠死这余下的半生。

他和他等待了许久的小生命就要来到这个世界，卜凡握住了他的手，我会永远在你身边。

 


End file.
